


Kyoya's Melancholy

by lordclover



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordclover/pseuds/lordclover
Summary: hi hello i wrote this at 2am and thought i would share
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Kyoya's Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i wrote this at 2am and thought i would share

Understanding was fundamental in every relationship, but essential with Tamaki. Kyoya was careful in his early deception of Tamaki, every word he spoke considered, every smile well crafted. Kyoya was good at tricking people, but not in the childish sense the twins enjoyed. No, he did it with a higher purpose than humor. He did it for standing. At Ouran Academy there was a strict hierarchy, but underneath that there was so much more. There was a glass ceiling above all of their heads, something not everyone would cross.

Kyoya broke it.

His relationship with Tamaki began and was meant to end when he achieved this goal, but… after the events of the Ouran Fair Kyoya remained. Loyalty was a fickle thing, something he thought he understood. Allies changed with the seasons, but not with Tamaki.

There were several points in their relationship that Kyoya had evaluated their status. He had spent weeks trying to get close to Tamaki, earn his loyalty, but… now Kyoya was insightful enough to understand he did have an innate need to please Tamaki. All of his work, he had once convinced himself that it was _for_ himself. Vaguely it was for his father, but in a real sense it was meant to help Kyoya. Now as Kyoya watched Tamaki dance around the club room with Haruhi, he knew that was never true.

A sharp pang emanated from his chest, constricting and tight. He was not foolish enough to blame it on health, no he knew exactly what this was. He had never resigned himself to self-gratifying movies or stories of personal relationships, but he was not unaware. This was what some people called, a broken heart. A stupid phrase, but... somehow very accurate. It did feel much like something in him had been shattered. 

By all means of the word, Kyoya had gotten everything he wanted. Proved himself to his father, to himself, and… even to Tamaki. Yet he was not satisfied. His entire life was dedicated to that moment, and as good as it was, it did not compare to when Tamaki returned to them. Haruhi was in his arms, but Kyoya was focused on him.

That day Kyoya believed nothing would tear Tamaki away from the club, away from him. Then Tamaki proved him wrong, as Tamaki loved to do. That was when Kyoya realized two facts, only one person could retrieve Tamaki and it was not him. It never would be.

He did not need a shoulder to cry on and no one to discuss it with. It was the facts of the world, a new rule in his book. Kyoya had lived through worse. He had intentionally kept Tamaki at a distance, a distance Tamaki didn’t seem to think existed. But it did. Kyoya never let himself fall too far, and Haruhi was the perfect out. From the moment Tamaki saw her, he was in love. There were plenty of reasons Kyoya kept Haruhi around, but his primary reason was to solve his dilemma. If they fell in love, there would be no question. No room for error.

Kyoya would remain at a distance, a distance he never wanted to cross.

“Kyoya!” Tamaki called.

“What is it?” Kyoya asked pedantically.

He peered over the brim of his laptop, pretending he had not been paying attention to the pair. It was a normal day in the host club. They had no guests yet, they were planning. Rather Kyoya was planning while the others played. As they spoke, the twins were creeping up on Haruhi and Tamaki, a devilish look in their eyes. 

“Stop working and come play,” Tamaki said.

“I am keeping our heads above water,” Kyoya warned. He pushed his glasses up on his nose as he continued, “Do you not remember all of the money we lost?”

“Lost?” Kaoru repeated.

He halted in his chase of Haruhi and Hikaru bumped into him. Without hesitation, Hikaru leaned against Kaoru with a curious frown and eyed Kyoya.

“I thought that was the point,” Hikaru said. “To get attention for next semester?”

“Attention received,” Kyoya agreed. “I’m sure none of you remember the carriage that we destroyed?”

“Is that going on my debt?” Haruhi questioned miserably.

Tamaki’s eyes lit up, as if he had forgotten she was there. He turned towards her and immediately tried to pull her close. Haruhi dodged him. Kyoya looked away.

“No.”

“No?” Haruhi repeated. She didn’t sound particularly trusting of that, not that Kyoya blamed her. Haruhi ignored Tamaki’s pouting and said, “I thought for sure you’d start another bill.”

“That’s a very intriguing notion, in its own way,” Kyoya said. “Do you think we run a debtor’s prison, Haruhi?”

He typed on his laptop, only half focused. Half focus was dangerous and invited plenty of errors. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses up as he did. He was not working on anything particularly important, just important enough to keep his focus. He needed a new goal, a new reason to get out of bed every day.

“I wouldn’t put it like that,” Haruhi answered after a long moment.

When he looked up, he saw her studying him, or at least trying to. Haruhi was good at reading people, but Kyoya was better at closing himself off. He had been taught how since he was little, he was expressionless unless he desired something. 

“Are you sick?”

“I didn’t think he could be sick,” Hikaru muttered. Kaoru bobbed his head in agreement and whispered something to Hikaru that earned a snicker. 

“I can,” Kyoya said irritably. “But I am not. What is the use in being sick?”

“You say that like you can stop it,” Haruhi scoffed.

Kyoya shut his laptop and laced his fingers together over it.

“We have doctors,” Kyoya reminded. “The best in the country.”

Haruhi frowned. Kyoya met her gaze, but gave nothing away. Tamaki walked behind her and Kyoya’s gaze flickered over to him for just a second. Just long enough to see his ridiculous expression. His large cerulean eyes that shined all too brilliantly. He was smiling as if Haruhi was his whole world. Kyoya sighed in frustration, he could feel a headache forming.

“You do look strange,” Tamaki agreed. “Are you feeling alright?”

There was genuine concern in his tone, but it only irritated Kyoya. Why did Kyoya always have to spell these things out to him? Not that Kyoya wanted him to _know_ this, but… it would make things easier. Tamaki had been oblivious to his own feelings about Haruhi, of course it was impossible for Tamaki to understand…

Now he did have a headache.

“I think I will take the rest of the day off,” Kyoya decided.

He stood up and hid his laptop away. It settled in his bag against his notebooks. He had so much to do, but so little direction. The benefit of striving for his father’s company meant there were endless tasks given to him. Of course, the next logical step was for Kyoya to find these tasks on his own, but it was troublesome and frankly tiring. It would get easier, all things did. He needed to regather his focus. Reorient himself.

The host club had grown exponentially since their ordeal at the fair. The waitlist had more than doubled in length, boasting several new names. Tamaki had insisted they prioritize loyal guests and make sure they remained happy, and Kyoya had agreed.

Loyalty was important after all.

Kyoya walked out of the club room, ignoring the questions following after him. The hallways were mostly empty, students were either with their clubs or at home. His shoes tapped against the floor, ringing off of the walls. He stood up taller.

“Kyoya?”

He stopped at Tamaki’s voice. He let out a long breath, before turning to face him. Worry swam in his eyes, something Kyoya found troublesome.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Tamaki asked.

Tamaki jogged the rest of the way, before stopping in front of Kyoya. Tamaki seemed to be completely unaware of his affect on people. Even with guests, he did not fully understand the depth of their emotions. Some might call it careless, but he was only oblivious. Playing with girls’ feelings was never intentional, but Tamaki did it. And now evidently, Kyoya had fallen victim to the same charm.

There was something about Tamaki’s smile. As if he’d waited his entire life to talk to you, to be there in that moment, just to be with you. It had been foolish of Kyoya to ever let it go this far. Friendships were dangerous, but desire was even worse.

“I will be,” Kyoya assured. “Go back to Haruhi before the twins whisk her away.”

“Did you hear them plotting?!” Tamaki demanded.

He reached out and grabbed onto Kyoya’s arms dramatically.

“Those two doppelgangers,” Tamaki said furiously. “They’re trying to steal my dear Haruhi-!”

“If you call yourself her father one more time,” Kyoya warned.

“But- but-“ Tamaki fumbled. “What else am I?”

You would think after the fair, it would be obvious. Kyoya should have expected this moment. The moment he would have to finally let go of Tamaki for good. 

“Ask her on a date,” Kyoya instructed. “You idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen i love the idea of kyoya being in love Tamaki throughout the series (especially after the how they met episode ;; ) but Tamaki being oblivious and still head over heels for Haruhi. I like it a lot more then they both like Haruhi  
> Idk I'm considering writing another one shot about Tamaki/Haruhi's first date so let me know if you'd be interested in that? It'd be longer then this one for sure  
> it might be interesting to make this more then a one shot and have it lead into Tamaki/Haruhi's date... I guess let me know if anyone would want that haha


End file.
